Unification War
Introduction The Unification war was a brief but extremely destructive war fought during the year -261. Fought between the United States and the Unified Human Compact, within the nine month duration of the war over 150,000,000 people were killed, the most of any conflict until the Human-Segaruu War. The conflict was fought over the UHC's desire for sovereignty over the United States, which was eventually achieved once the final US holdout was captured in Nashville, Tennessee. History Background The Unified Human Compact was first formed out of a merger between nearly all European nations as well as a few other nations, such as Saudi Arabia, Russia, Japan, and Israel. The nation was founded to be a democratic nation, with formal elections and a parliamentary system to keep justice. More nations merged with the UHC, until approximately half of Earth was under the UHCs governance. However, a controversial figure, Torventi Xik, brother of general Stalenti Xik, was elected as chancellor of the UHC. Torventi sought to spread UHC influence to the remainder of the world, and wasn't afraid to use threats to do so, implementing embargoes onto nations who condemned his actions. Palau, the micronation in the Pacific was stormed and conquered in the first glimpse of UHC's military might. Before UHC parliament would be able to pass a referendum condemning their chancellors actions, Torventi sent in armed guards, killing most of the bureaucrats. The rest were arrested and thrown into prison. Torventi now had complete control over the nation and it's military. Growing weary of the power of the UHC, the United States, along with nations Chile, South Africa, and India, condemned the UHC's centralization of power to the nations de facto capital in Paris. In -261, the United States was the final nation not to join the UHC, with India and Chile being invaded by UHC forces the year prior and being forced to completely surrender. Torventi and his military knew the power of the United States' military, and was weary of full scale invasions as he had done with prior nations. In a show of might, a nuclear test was approved near the Mexican-US border. The resulting explosion was 3x the size of Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear device ever tested, and obliterated a nearby American border city. With this act, the United States declared war, and subsequently fired missiles at most major UHC cities, including Paris, Moscow, Beijing, Riyadh, Budapest, Berlin, and Tokyo. 70,000,000 people were killed in the attacks, War The complete destruction across the world was devastating to the UHC, but it was used as a significant boost in morale, as many military members lost family. Famine was now a significant issue as many fields were too irradiated to properly grow crops, which resulted in another 20,000,000 deaths. In response to the American attack, the UHC began a full invasion, invading from both coasts of the US, from the Canadian provinces, and the Mexican provinces. Alaska fell in a matter of days, as well as the sparsely populated mountain and plains states. Larger metropolitan regions saw vicious fighting from every man, woman, and even reported cases of children charging at the invading armies. 70% of the US landmass was captured in weeks, but the remainder of US territory took over 8 months to capture. The last US city to fall was Nashville Tennessee, in which over 100,000 American soldiers and civilians fought and nearly defeated an army of over 1,000,000. When the city was captured, a nuclear device went off, killing large swathes of the UHCs military. The United States was defeated, and UHC reparations began. Aftermath The majority of the world was left in ruins, and over 150,000,000 people were indirectly killed as a result of the conflict. Croplands would take years before anything could be grown again, and the cities of Moscow and Beijing were completely abandoned due to the costs of rebuilding and radiation risks. Most of the US citizenry was indoctrinated into the UHC, and any resistance was quickly dealt with, usually violently. Major cities were reconstructed as the UHC saw fit, and many cities became completely re purposed. As a result of the forceful indoctrination, a quietly run revolution was established, which eventually spread across the world from those opposed to UHC rule. This revolution would spark the Barnard's Project, which eventually led to the establishment of Minervan and Wintermoorian colonies.Category:Index Category:UHC Category:Events Category:Conflict